The specific aims of this research proposal include: (1) to evaluate the utilization of religious/spiritual coping (RSC) and its association with health outcomes among lung transplant candidates and primary caregivers, (2) to examine the relationship between nonreligious coping and health outcomes among candidates and caregivers, (3) to evaluate change in these factors over time during a 6-month waiting period, (4) to examine reciprocal effects of these factors among candidate and caregiver dyads, (5) to evaluate how these factors differ between candidates and caregivers, and (6) to determine if RSC predicts health outcomes when controlling for nonreligious coping. The long-term objectives of the study are to provide empirical research on RSC among lung transplant candidates and caregivers, to understand the effects of the lung transplantation process on caregivers, and to further understand the relationship between RSC and health. Participants will complete a self-report packet of questionnaires upon entering the study (after being approved for listing as a lung transplant candidate) and at 3-month and 6-month follow ups. Health data will be obtained from the medical charts of transplant candidates and from self-report data at baseline and follow-up evaluations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]